Jumping Jacks
by laurelanderich
Summary: Bella Swan returns to Forks and finds a surprise in her old home. The Cullens adpot three new kids and Bella finds herself attracted to Edward Cullen. But will the pull be enough? AH. BPOV/EPOV. Rated M for lemons, language, drugs, and underage drinking.
1. Preface&Ch1:Welcome Home

**Okay so here is my second story. I totally dedicate this to parismylove. This will be one of the only A/N I will give. So please read and review. I hope you enjoy. You can follow me on twitter, katm_vamp1929.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns this all!**

**

* * *

**

**Jumping Jacks**

**PREFACE**

"Ali, give me back my Benny," five-year-old Bella Swan cried.

Alice Cullen held up Benny the bear hugging him tightly. "He's so soft!"

The bear was snatched from her hands by Alice's older brother Emmett. He was ten. "Here you go Bells."

Bella hugged Benny tightly and smiled. "Thank you Emmy."

Emmett smiled back and held out a bag of jumping jacks. "Wanna play with me?"

Bella nodded. "You are the bestest friend ever Emmy."

As Emmett dropped the jacks on the ground and prepared to drop the ball Renee walked up and picked up Bella. Emmett and Alice looked confused. Bella stared at Renee crying.

"You and I are going on trip Bella, you'll like it so much honey," Renee said plastering on a fake smile.

Bella started to cry triggering Alice and Emmett to cry.

That was the last time Bella saw her two best friends.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME BACK**

I hadn't been home since '97. It had been thirteen years. My mother, Renee Dwyer, had left my dad, Charlie Swan and gotten re-married. She took me from my home and from my friends. I kept in touch with my best friend Emmett Cullen. He even invited me back to Forks for his graduation. I couldn't go, Renee did not release me. I missed his graduation four years ago. Now I am going back, only because of the new baby. I don't want to be around to bother my mother's perfect world. According to Emmett, his parents are taking in his cousin, Edward Cullen. Carlisle's brother, Edward's son. I had met Edward Senior and his wife Elizabeth but I had never met Edward. Emmett also said that his parents were adopting some twins around our age. I had a lot to go home to.

"Bells, I can't believe it," Emmett said into the phone. "Alice is like head over heels for this kid, Jasper. I want to meet him so I can kick his ass."

"You'll be back from football before I get there right?"

Emmett was in Seattle for football practice at the University of Washington. "Hells yeah Bells. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh and just warning Alice doesn't know yet."

I groaned. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"You should tell her," he said. "I have to go. When you get there don't be freaked out but Mom has Eddie boy stayin' in your old room."

"Okay. Bye."

Emmett hung up and I continued my drive. I just pulled into Port Angeles and I stopped at the strip. I got out and walked up to La Bella Italia. Inside I made reservations for tonight. Back in my car I finally made my way home. I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. Esme was outside working in her garden. I parked my Jaguar XK outside the garage. Esme looked up as I got out.

"Oh Bella! You're back!"

I ran up and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"Hey Mom! Jazz and I were…" Alice's loud scream echoed across the Cullen's land. "BELLA!"

I was attacked by a blur of black and white. "Ung, Hi Alice, good to see you too."

"I am going to kill Emmett. I missed you. OHMYGOD! You have to meet Jazz and Rose and Edward and Dad will be happy and Charlie misses you. Sue, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Sam and…" My hand cut her off.

"Breathe."

A red Jeep pulled up next to my Jag followed by a silver Volvo. "BELLS!"

I smiled. "Hey Emmy long time no see!"

Emmett got out of the Jeep and he looked the same as he did when he was ten, abnormally large. He had to be at least six five and his dark black-brown hair was short. His arms were bulky full of muscles. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Get a fucking room," a soft velvet voice growled. I turned to see a tall God with bronze hair walk past us and into the house.

"EDDIE DON'T BE SUCH A PUSSY!" Emmett shouted.

I giggled. "God I missed being home. Er, where am I staying? Emmett said that my room was taken. Lord knows I can't go home to Charlie cause of Seth and Leah."

"You will be sleeping on the pull out couch in the library until we finish your room," Alice chirped.

I nodded and grabbed my duffel bag. Alice frowned. "What?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, so?"

Alice grimaced. "We need to go shopping. You, me and Rose. A girl's day out."

I sighed and walked inside. The library was my favorite room in the whole Cullen house. It used to be right across from my room, but now it was across from Edward's. I sighed and walked in closing the door. I dropped my bag and looked around. Every wall was covered in floor to ceiling shelves full of books, except the large window in between two shelves. Under the window was a large black pull out sofa. The only thing different from my childhood memories was the large black grand piano in the far corner by the romance novels. I ran my fingers caressingly across the side of the shining black surface. I lifted the key cover and sat on the bench. My fingers pressed into the keys slowly playing the soft beginning to _All I Wanted _by Paramore.

"_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees. And when the world treats you way too fairly. Well it's a shame I'm a dream. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. I think I'll pace my apartment a few times. And fall asleep on the couch. Wake up early to black and white re-runs. That escape from my mouth. Oh, oh. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. I could follow you to the beginning. Just to relieve the start. And maybe then you'd remember to slow down. At all of our favorite parts. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you._"

"You know, I usually don't let anyone play my piano."

I gasped and jumped up backing away from the piano. "Sorry, I didn't know this was yours."

Edward was standing there. His messy bronze hair shimmering faintly. He was wearing and unbuttoned Oxford shirt, his muscles exposed. I licked my lips in my mind. Yum.

"Well now you do," he said softly. "I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella," I corrected. "And I knew you were Edward. You look like your parents."

He glared at me. "Don't talk about them."

I flinched and backed away.

"Let's get one thing straight. You will be in here a lot, stay away from my piano and I'll stay away from you." With that he left the room.

Angry tears filled my eyes. How could one person make me feel so much hate?

* * *

**I know it's short but all the others won't be like that I promise. Please review. I'll even give teasers of the next chapter. **

**Story Rec: For You, Anything by parismylove**

** High Anxiety by EdwardBloodType**

**Love ya,**

**Kat =^.^=**


	2. Rival

**Okay so here is chapter two. I hope you like this. It is in EPOV. Er, my lemons in this kind of suck so be nice. They will get better later trust me. Don't hate on me too much. Shout outs to my awesome sister parismylove. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO: RIVAL

I hated her. I already hated her. It was a stupid hatred because I hated her for making me happy, for making me want her. She was who my mother was talking about. I knew that now. I also recognized her from the pictures. All the pictures that my mother had of her I remembered her. I locked my door and opened my closet pulling down a box from the shelf. The cardboard box was marked Liz and Bee. I smiled faintly. The pictures in the box were of my mother and a little girl. There were some from when the girl, Bee as my mom referred to her as, was older. Old school pictures. The last picture of my mother was a picture of her in Arizona in front of a large house. In the picture with her is Bee, a woman who looked like Bee with blue eyes instead of brown and a man wearing a Diamondbacks baseball cap. Those must be Bee's parents. My mother took that last trip before she was diagnosed with breast cancer. I shifted around some letters and found the object I was looking for. It was a brown fuzzy bear wearing a purple collar with a dog tag saying it's name was Benny. My mother gave it to me right before she died. She said that Bee would have wanted me to have it.

I knew now who Bee was. She was none other than my uncle's precious Isabella Swan. The very girl who stole my mother's heart. The girl who dared touch my mother's piano. The girl who stole my very own cold black heart. I was already in deep and I was just meeting her.

_"Edward, love, when you meet Bee, take care of her like her mother never was able to. Promise me. And when the time is right give Benny back to her. She will love you, love, she is your soul-mate. You two are meant to be."_

I did promise her that day. I would keep my promise even if Isabella didn't know it. She would be mine, even when I can't have her. Emmett already staked his claim with his hug and last night at his dorm.

_"Dude, so Bella is coming home this weekend. I am so fucking excited," he laughed taking a deep swig of his beer. _

_ I took a drag from my glass of Rum and Coke. "Whoopee."_

_ He smacked the back of my head. "She's fucking hot and almost eighteen. I'm going to go ahead to get her. I've known her since she was born. She's not your type so don't think about it."_

For some Godforsaken reason Emmett was convinced my type of girl was a tall supermodel, statuesque blond with fake tits and a low I.Q. That was not my type. The complete opposite. I liked brunettes who were naturally beautiful and as of quite recently they had to have extremely pale skin and large beautiful brown eyes. Damn Emmett was right I am being a pussy. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Tanya.

**Tanya,**

**Hey baby, I'm bored as fuck right now**

**And would like to rid myself**

**Of a hard-on**

**Wanna come over?**

**-E**

I packed back up my mom's box and put it in my closet when I got a text.

**Edward,**

**Oh baby, you don't have to beg**

**I'll be over in five.**

**My pussy is hot and ready for you.**

**-Tanya**

I groaned. I sat on my bed waiting. There was a quick knock on my door. I had forgotten I had locked it. I stood up and unlocked the door. Tanya waltzed in her strawberry blond curls bouncing with her double D breasts. I relocked the door smiling. As soon as I turned around her black slutty dress hit the floor. I got even harder at her lack of undergarments. She stood before me as naked as the day she was born. Before I knew it Tanya had my clothes off and laying with hers as she pushed me on the bed. Rolling a condom on she slammed herself down on me.

"Fuck yeah Edward you feel so good in my tight pussy," she hissed.

Her hips rocked against mine faster and faster. I felt myself going deeper within her swollen center. Pulsing, fluttering muscles caressed my cock as she rocked quicker. In my mind all I could see was Isabella. Her creamy breasts in my face. Her hot pussy on my cock. Her hand scratching my chest. I exploded inside the condom. Tanya rolled off me.

I groaned walking out to the balcony. I pulled out a cigarette and slid it between my lips. Tanya's arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I carefully lit the cigarette in my hands. Her lips sucked on my neck, I grimaced. This didn't reel right.

"Tanya, you should head home soon," I whispered, taking a drag.

"Oh, I'll head." She smirked and slid down my body. Her hands gripped my semi-hard shaft in her tight hand. A moan slipped from my lips at the sensation. Her hand made its way up and down my long cock. Her hands worked me speedily and suddenly wet enveloped me. I groaned and shoved my hands into Tanya's hair. I started to fuck her face hard and fast. Soft gags erupted from her throat. I didn't care if I hurt her. I wanted release again. I pounded my cock into her hot wet mouth. I looked down and saw her hand rubbing away at her clit. I decided to be generous for the face fuck and shoved my big toe into her hot pussy. She moaned and it vibrated me to my balls. I was horny as all fucking hell. My hips met her lips over and over, sending my dick down her throat. Within minutes her pussy was clenching in her climax and hot streams of my cum shot down her throat.

"Fuck," I muttered. I finished and she pulled away, leaning over the balcony to spit the cum out, right into Esme's garden. "You have to leave. I have to go out to dinner with the family."

"Ew, is that freak Swan going to be there? She is only 'wanted' because her stepfather is that Phil Dwyer," she croaked.

"Get the fuck out!" I stalked past her and into the bathroom.

Shit. Isabella's stepdad was the Diamondbacks short stop Phil Dwyer. Fucking hell, how did I not recognize him? I think that made innocent Isabella hotter. I turned on my shower, thinking of taking Isabella in the dugout. Plugging in my iPod, I blasted some Skillet.

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster._"

I sang aloud as I washed my hair. The loud noise drowned my thoughts and I couldn't think of Isabella. Just thinking her name made me hard. The only thought running through my mind, however was: Why my mother wanted us to be together?

* * *

**And that is that! REVIEW = TEASER. I will have more coming. *smirks* I hope you all like it so far. I know I do. Check out my profile for pics. **

**=^.^= Kat!**


	3. Plans

**Hey readers. I loved the reviews last chapter, but seriously, you guys make me sad with the lack of. I hope to see more of you guys reviewing or I won't post Chapter Four. So you better review. Remember, I also give teasers. You might enjoy them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all of it, I just dream and play, with Edward that is.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: PLANS

BPOV

As soon as he left, I sat on the couch and fell asleep. Singing woke me up; someone was in the shower blasting music. I looked at the clock on my iPhone it was five-thirty. I sat up and thought about my dreams. Edward was the star. Every time he touched me, I felt a current of electrical pull. It was similar to that pull in here with him earlier. I heard the shower shut off and stood up quickly, waiting outside the bathroom door. I leaned against the wall patiently. The door opened and I caught my breath.

Edward Cullen in all his naked glory. His body was full of lean, hard muscles. I started from his wet chest and gazed lower and lower. Holy hell! How does that fit inside a woman? Is it supposed to be that large? Fuck me and my virgin mind.

"Like what you see?" he said, a smile in his voice.

My eyes snapped up to meet his in that cocky smirk. "I've seen larger."

I walked past him quickly into the bathroom. I closed the door and screamed internally. Edward Cullen naked was hot as fuck.

=^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^=

EPOV

She's seen larger! What the fuck! Bring it on fucker! From the second the words left Isabella's mouth, her hot mouth that I could imagine wrapped around my cock, I had decided to make her jealous so maybe she would fall for me. I just couldn't believe she saw me naked. I walked into my closet, grabbing my black DC hoodie and my plain black Hanes t-shirt. I pulled on my black boot cut jeans and tied on my black Converse. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at the clock. I had a half hour before my appointment. Time to waste. I pulled out my notebook and wrote down words.

=^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^=

BPOV

I stared into my duffel bag. What would I wear? Edward was coming; I wanted to look good for him. I pulled out my black sequenced mini skirt and my red Dolce and Gabbana turtle neck sweater. I slipped my feet into my black ankle buckle boots. I smiled satisfied. I grabbed my black and gray Coach purse, and headed downstairs.

Alice pulled me outside to Emmett's Jeep. "So Mom, Dad and Edward will be late. They have an appointment to go to."

I nodded. What could Edward possibly have to do? Maybe it was an AA meeting. Or a CABA, Cocky Ass Bastard's Anonymous. I laughed to myself.

"You look cute by the way," she chirped.

Emmett's large arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Cute? Fucking hot!"

I blushed. "Thanks Emmett."

He kissed my cheek and opened the passenger's door for me. I climbed up slowly and sat down. He closed the door and got in. Alice was in the back talking a mile a minute. I giggled. We pulled down the driveway and were off. It was an hour drive to Port Angeles and all we heard was about how great Jasper was. I looked at Emmett and rolled my eyes. I turned up the radio laughing. _Womanizer _by Britney Spears came on and we all sang along. We pulled up outside La Bella Italia. Jasper and a blond girl were there. The girl clung to Jasper's arm. I felt bad for Alice. Emmett's eyes widened at the girl.

"Hey Jazz. Hi Rose." Alice skipped over to them.

Ah so this was Rosalie. I glanced at Emmett; he was openly glaring at Jasper. "Emmy lay back. She's happy."

He nodded stiffly and we exited the car.

"Okay, Jazz meet Bella Swan. Bella this is Jasper Hale."

Jasper shook my head. I smiled.

"So you are the girl for Edward," Rosalie said dryly.

"Excuse me?"

Rosalie examined her nails. "Yeah, Esme said Edward's mom had plans for you."

"Liz was like my mother, and besides Edward isn't interesting," I lied.

I walked inside, my heart aching. Liz saw me two years ago, she said she wanted me to meet her son. She wanted me to date him and love him. I had given her Benny to cheer up her son. If it was Edward, that means he has Benny. I'd have to check later.

"Hello, welcome to La Bella Italia. How many?"

I looked up and gasped. Shaggy, dark brown hair framed his strong face. His black polo clung to lean muscles. The gold nametag said Jason. He looked to be my age. I shook my head when Alice nudged me.

"Er, um reservations for Bella Swan."

Jason smiled. "Right this way."

We followed him to the back room. Jason grasped my hand to help me into my seat, slyly sliding a piece of paper into my hand.

"Your server will be right with you."

I looked at the paper as he left.

Jason Marks

**360-895-5659**

I pulled out my cell and entered the number. I opened my messages and sent a text to Jason.

Jason –

**Hey it's Bella.**

**Do you happen to go to Forks High? JW. **

**B**

I looked over at the host stand and saw Jason typing on his phone. My phone beeped.

**B – **

**Yes, I do go to Forks. **

**My turn to JW,**

**Will you go out with me?**

**J**

I smiled.

**Yes. **

**B**

"Bella, did you know that Jasper is rebuilding a Honda?"

I rolled my eyes. Even though I hadn't been paying attention, she had been talking nonstop about Jasper Michel Whitlock Hale. He had long blond locks and bright blue eyes with a panty-dropping smile. It reminded me of a crooked smiled of the boy in my scrapbook from Aunt Liz. Not that she was my real aunt.

"So what did I miss?" Edward said throwing his arm around the back of my chair.

Emmett frowned as the server walked up.

"Hi, I'm Tanya and I'll…Edward!!"

* * *

**OH NO!! It's Tanya. Will Edward's dirty little secret be shared to Bella?**

**Any guesses as to what Edward's appointment is? **

**Tell me what you all would like to see and I can make it happen! **

**I so hope you like it!**

Story Recommendation:

Hate Me by xrxdanixrx (summary: Awkward Bella only had a crush on one guy, known for stringing girls along. When he rejected Bella's advances, her world flipped inside out. Years later, she's not the female version of the catalyst that changed her life. And it's her turn for payback. AH.)

**Three's A Big Number by LaurieLou (summary: After a trauma in Bella's life, Edward makes her a promise: "By the time we are twenty eight years old Bella, and if you are still not a mom, I'll be your baby daddy." He swore. Can he keep it? DaddyDocWard x FireElla. Future Lemons.)**

**Don't forget to look me up on twitter: katm_vamp1929 **


	4. Lust

**I decided to be extra nice today and post early. Good thing school was boring and I had lots of writing time. Hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns.**

**Chapter Song: Starstrukk by 3OH!3 featuring Katy Perry **

**(link http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=dvf--10EYXw)**

CHAPTER FOUR: LUST

"Hi I'm Tanya and I'll…Edward!"

Fuck! I looked up, there she was in the tightest white shirt and tight black pants. "Hey Tanya."

"I didn't know you'd be here!" she screeched. Suddenly her eyes flashed to Bella's shoulders where my arm was wrapped. "So this is Izzybelle Dwyer."

Alice glared at Tanya. "Her name is Bella Swan, as in Police Chief Swan's daughter _Teeny_."

"Fuck you." She walked away.

"God I fucking hate her," Alice grumbled. "How can you stand to stick your dick in that?"

I chuckled. "She's easy."

"Who's easy?" Esme asked.

Bella giggled.

Jason Marks walked up to us. He was tall and messy looking today. Bella's eyes instantly were on him. He smiled. "Hey Bella."

She knows him!

"Hi Jason," she whispered blushing.

I glared at him.

"Okay, sorry about Tanya. I'll be your server. Can I get you all something to drink?"

"Coke," everyone said.

"Eight cokes, be right back." He left.

Alice squealed. "Oh my God Bella, he's gorgeous!"

'Yeah, and he asked me out for a date," Bella said, her words cutting me deep.

"He's an asshole," I grumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "You only hate him because he made Captain this year."

Jason and I were on the soccer team and the baseball team. Jason was made Captain of the soccer team. "I don't give a fuck."

"Watch your language Edward," Esme scolded.

I stood up and stormed out, in a pissy mood. I was pissed the fuck off. Jason stole my girl and my spot on the team. I lit a cigarette.

"Eddie," Tanya purred walking up behind me.

I kissed her passionately.

"Hey Edward are you coming back –" Isabella's sweet voice trailed off.

"Leave bitch, I'm dealing with my boyfriend," Tanya growled.

I looked at Isabella. She looked broken. "I'm –"

She ran inside.

"What the fuck Tanya? Just because I kissed you, I'm now your boyfriend?!"

I slapped her. She stumbled into the wall. "You are a selfish bitch, Tanya. You are just a fucking booty call."

She ran, crying, to her car. I got into mine and sped to Seattle. Brian's house was nearby. I pounded on the door.

"Keep it down E." Brian opened the door.

"Grady, I need a hit!"

Brian moved out of the way for me to come in. I took a deep breath He handed me a plastic bag of pills. The blue pills with grains of white looked seriously appealing. It had been a while since I had anything other than some pot a week ago. All the shit Tanya is causing me and now Bella's decision to be with Jason. I wanted it so bad. I don't care if I was kicked of the team for this, I needed it.

"What's this?" I said grabbing the bag.

"X."

Coke-laced Extacy. I opened it and took down two pills. Swallowing. "Got any Rum? Vodka? Tequila?"

"Vodka and coke," he said filling a glass handing it to me.

I smiled and took a long drink. My body felt like it was vibrating. I felt alive. "Hey, Grady, I'm gonna take this and go."

"See ya man."

I clapped him on the back and got in my car. I drove to the club. I smiled at the bouncer flashing my I.D. and popped two more pills. Entering the club I walked straight to the bar and ordered a Rum and Coke. I stared leaning against the bar, watching the people dance. As my drink rolled down my throat, the glass quickly emptying, two girls walked up to me in barely-there dresses. I smiled and drank my third Rum and Coke. The two brunettes were rubbing against me. I got hard. They pulled me from the club and were laughing about a hotel room.

I kissed the shorter brunette as the taller one opened up the hotel room. They started to undress me together and I unzipped both their dresses. I was pushed on the bed, my erection standing straight up in the air. The tall brunette licked the underside of my cock. I moaned. I heard a foil wrapper and felt warmth around me. I passed out.

_Light. It burns._ I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a hotel room. My arms felt heavy. I looked on either side of me. Two brunettes were lying on my sides. They were naked. I sat up, they both rolled over. The floor around the bed was covered with condoms I got dressed and left quickly.

My car was in front of the hotel. I got in and drove back to Forks. My head was pounding. I didn't remember anything from last night. I'm a fucking seventeen-year-old that had a fucking threesome with two twenty-six-year-olds, but the only thing I could think about was that I fucking hurt Isabella. My beautiful girl. What the fuck did I do?

Awwww….poor Edward. He had a threesome. Sorry for the whole drug side of him but you'll understand more when you hear about his past in Chicago. Tell me what you think I am dying to know you're opinions. Good? Bad? Let me know.

**=^.^= Kat!!**

**Look me up on twitter: katm_vamp1929**


	5. I'll Catch You

**Hey, I'm back. So I graced you twice yesterday with two posts. Well here is chapter five. I am posting the playlist on my profile so check it out and know the songs. I am sorry about how I made Edward turn out, but you'll understand eventually. Yeah, yeah I know he didn't need to hit her but he's got some, problems.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE: I'LL CATCH YOU

Edward kissed Tanya. He loves her. He doesn't love me. Why would he? I'm ugly and plain. I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, crying. My eyes were red and puffy. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I had thought he wanted me, but he was only using me. He hated me. Thought I was a fat, bitch. Nothing like the twiggy, breasty Tanya.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, opening the door. "You in – oh my God! What happened?"

I looked at her, shaking. "Edward kissed Tanya. H-he flirted with me. He-he w-was just using me."

Alice hugged me tightly. "Bella, you should stay away from Edward. I may love him and he may be my cousin, but he's bad news. Jazz overheard Mom and Dad, Edward killed someone in Chicago."

I gasped. No, he wasn't a killer. He couldn't be. It's impossible. "Is that where they go? The appointments?"

"He has to meet with a psychiatrist," Alice whispered. "Carlisle and Esme go for support."

"I have to go." I ran past Alice.

My car was at home so I decided to walk home. I calculated my time; it would be about two hours to walk home. I trekked my way to the highway. I hugged my chest wishing I had brought a jacket with me. I just kept walking. My luck turned even worse; it started to rain. Tears still rolled from my eyes. I stopped where I was and stared at the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this pain?! I never did _anything _wrong!" I screamed.

A black Mazda pulled up next to me. The window rolled down. "Get in."

I looked up. Jason smiled at me. I ran around his car and got in quickly. "You're a lifesaver."

"I'm sorry you had to walk in the rain."

I nodded and stared out the window. No electricity, therefore, no spark. I so was not looking forward to our date. The one who I felt it with was off-limits. I didn't want anyone if I didn't feel for them. I sighed.

"You okay?" He brushed my hair from my face.

"Yeah. Turn right here."

He took the right turn onto the driveway. "Wow this is your house?"

I nodded. "Er, thanks for the ride."

He put the car into park and turned towards me. "I want to try something."

I stared him in the eyes. His hands cupped my cheeks and he leaned forward. I held my breath and closed my eyes. His lips touched mine. That was it. Just simple movements. I pushed him away.

"I can't," I whispered. "I have to go." I got out of the car and ran inside.

I walked upstairs ignoring everyone. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I went to the library and got dressed. I opened the balcony door and stepped outside. There were two entrances to the balcony, the library and my old bedroom. I sighed and sat staring through the wrought iron railing. My eyes drooped as I stared into the swaying trees. I fell asleep.

I was being shaken. Someone was calling my name. Edward. He was calling my name. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Edward Cullen. His jaw was scruffy, his eyes were bloodshot.

"You slept here all night," he said, his voice was gruff.

I sat up slowly. "Thanks."

He nodded and walked into his room. I went to the library. I looked at my phone. I had a missed call.

"_Hey Bells, it's Jake. Long time no see what's it been four years? Well, Jay said you met him last night at La Bella Italia. Wondering if you wanted to chill with us and Quil, you remember him. Call or text._"

I texted Jake that I was in. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower to hot. I pulled off my pajamas and stepped into the steaming water. I closed my eyes feeling the waves of heat roll down my tender muscles. I would have to start running again if this was how I felt from sleeping on the balcony. Sleeping, ah my dream of Edward. It was the hottest thing ever. He took me there on the balcony from different directions. My hand trailed down my stomach to the spot I needed the most. I rubbed my clit with my thumb while fingering myself. My fingers went deep. It felt good. I curled them brushing my g-spot. I kept going faster and faster. Pounding my fingers into me pretending it was Edward. My inner muscles clenched around my fingers as I came.

I pulled my fingers out and braced myself against the wall panting heavily. I turned the water cooler and calmed myself down. I washed myself as quickly as possible and went to my room. I walked to my suitcase and got dressed. I threw on a pair of pink skinny jeans and my black Paramore t-shirt. I blow-dried my hair leaving it in curls. My stomach growled. I skipped downstairs and made some toast. I ate both pieces and chugged a glass of milk. The cold liquid rolled graciously down my throat. I smiled and washed out the glass. I made my way upstairs and walked into my room.

Edward was sitting on my bed staring at his hands. He was wearing a green Ramones t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. His hair was messy from him running his hands through it. His skin was sickly pale and he had shadows under his eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing in my room? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, an old friend wants to hang out."

"Oh." He twisted his fingers together and apart. He looked stressed and sick.

I nodded and headed for the door again.

"Don't go." His scratchy voice broke my heart.

I turned and gasped not expecting him to be that close.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning closer.

I was pressed against the door; his lips inches from mine. I stoop up on my toes and grazed my lips against his. He started to kiss me deeper when their was a loud bang on the door.

"Bella, Jason called. He's picking up Quil and Claire. He's sent Jake. He'll be here in twenty."

I sighed. "Thanks Ali."

Alice walked back downstairs. I looked back at Edward. He kissed me again. I pulled off his shirt slowly, my hand running up his abs and pecs. His hand was doing something weird behind my back. I heard a click. He locked the door! He pulled his head away from me so I could remove his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked me quietly.

I looked at his chest. There was a scar running from the underside of his left pec to the top of his right hip. I touched it softly. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything," he vowed.

I looked up into his bright green eyes. "Did you kill someone in Chicago?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Ooh, what will his answer be? Yay we get to know about his past!! Next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. You'll see why. OH! I need chapter ideas! Also, do you think this is going to fast? Them hooking up? Yes? No? Let me know. REVIEW = TEASER. I don't disappoint.**

**Kat =^.^=**


	6. How You Love Me Now

**Hey I'm back. Happy belated Mother's Day to those readers who are mothers. I was extremely fucking busy this weekend and I'm irritated beyond fucking hell. I had a wedding for my mom's friend's sister that I had to serve champagne and cupcakes and DJ for. Stupid thing, only knew eleven out of two hundred or so people. Not fun. Then Sunday was Mother's Day and my mom and sisters do the Race for the Cure walk, God rest my 'grandma' Kay's soul (she died of breast cancer when I was six or seven), so I had to get up at six-thirty only to be dropped off at work ONE HOUR early. Like I said, NOT FUN! Well anyway, here is this chapter. I think it is good, kinda sad, but good nonetheless. **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS!!!  
Chapter song: "Angel" – Sarah McLachlan**

CHAPTER SIX: HOW YOU LOVE ME NOW

"Did you kill someone in Chicago?"

Those six words broke me. "Who told you?"

"Alice," she whispered. "Edward, I don't care. Did you kill someone in Chicago?"

"No, but it's my fault they're dead," I muttered.

"Who?"

"My dad and my best friend." I had never talked to anyone about this, not even my psychiatrist. "I am the reason they were killed."

"Is that how you got this?" She was touching my scar. The place where Jesse's blade butchered me.

"Yeah."

She hugged me tightly. "It's not your fault."

"Bella, I let them die," I whispered.

"Edward, listen to me. My stepbrother, Max Dwyer was visiting his mom," she whispered. "He called me the night before he died. I yelled at him because he had stolen my iPod and my money."

I stared at her sadly. "How did he die?"

"He was shot repeatedly in the chest," she said, wiping tears from her face. "He was buried in Michigan so he would be by his grandfather. Phil went to the funeral with me. Maggie hugged me so tight."

Maggie? Max? Parker? "What is Max's mom, Maggie's last name?"

"Parker, why?"

"Where does she live?" I inquired tensely.

Bella looked utterly confused. "Right outside of Chicago. Did you know her?"

"Bella, Max Parker was my best friend."

"_Dude, my dad is finally marrying his girl. I'll have a stepsister," Max laughed._

"_You going to the wedding," I asked, taking a drag of my cigarette. _

_Max stared at the ground. "Er, E man, um, I have to move in with him. Mom is going to Michigan to take care of Granddad."_

"_You're leaving me?" I whispered hurt._

"_I'll come back all the time," he promised. _

_I pulled him into a hug and not a lame ass bro hug but an honest to God hug. "I'll miss you bro."_

"_Me too."_

Bella had tears in her eyes. I reached out and touched her face. She grabbed my hand and twisted her fingers through mine. I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her free hand twisted into my hair. Her tongue on my lips then in my mouth. I moaned softly. She pulled back smiling.

"Can you finish?" she asked.

"As you wish," I said, kissing her one more time.

_Andy and Jesse were pounding on the front door. Max looked at me freaked, Andy rarely left his house. I heard my dad galumphing to the door. _

"_What?" he growled. _

"_We need Eddie."_

"_He's in the basement." My dad walked away. He never liked Andy or Jesse. He only liked Max because he helped take care of me when he couldn't. _

_The two of them ran downstairs, quickly. Jesse flipped his blond hair out of his eyes. _

"_Dude, you gotta check this shit!" he cackled._

_Andy pulled out a black gun. 'Nine millimeter," he stated proudly. _

"_What the fuck, A? You can't bring that in my house!"_

"_Jr! Why you shoutin'?" Dad called down the stairs. _

"_Sorry dad, just excited," I called back. _

"_Keep it down." I heard his footsteps make their way to my mother's study._

"That day, two people left in a body bag," I whispered looking at Bella.

She squeezed my hand. "How did your mother die?"

"Breast cancer," I replied dully. "My dad couldn't take care of me. I was like a second son to Maggie."

She kissed my neck softly, whispering, "Continue."

_Max took Andy upstairs to the second floor to show him where the bathroom was. Jesse smiled and flashed his knife at me. _

"_Andy wants you to join the gang E."_

"_Gang? Dude why would I want to be in a gang?"_

"_Power," Jesse whispered. _

_I growled. "We're only fucking fifteen!"_

"_Is that your choice?"_

_I nodded. _

"_Have it your way." _

_Before I knew what was happening, there was a flash of silver and my chest felt wet. Fire ripped through my chest as the pain spread quickly. I cried out in pure agony. Footsteps pounded down the stairs. _

"_What the fuck?!" Dad hollered. _

"_Edward!" Max ran up to me. "J what the fuck!"_

_Dad made his way towards Jesse. The vein in his forehead was throbbing. He didn't reach him before there were gun shots. My dad was down. Shot execution style. Max stood shocked. Andy smiled at me and pulled the trigger. He emptied the clip inside of Max. My best friend fell to the ground beside me, dead. _

"Edward," Bella cried. "This is not your fault. It's not."

I looked at Bella sadly. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No," she said firmly. "I could never hate you.

I smiled faintly. "Bella, I love you."

**WOO HOO!! HE SAID HE LOVES HER!!! What do you think she'll say? What do you think she'll do? Do you think she'll hate him? Isn't that sad though? They are connected in a way other than through Elizabeth. Aww, Edward kissed her. I almost didn't add that in but decided against it. I wanted them to kiss once. Next chapter will be ah-fucking-mazing! So be prepared. REVIEW = TEASER!!!!**

**Kat =^.^=**


	7. Stay

**Okay so I'm back. Sorry it took so long I was busy. Totally new favorite word, MASTICATE: to chew. On with the masticatory. A shout out to my loyal readers: vamplover14, ADADancer, CullenGirl03, parismylove (E, this story is for you), and Rebecca Jane Cullen. Y'all are the greatest, I love you. **

**CHAPTER SONG: "STAY" BY LISA LOEB**

CHAPTER SEVEN: STAY

BPOV

His sad eyes looked up at me. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No," I shouted. "I could never hate you."

How could he think such a thing? A smile crept on his face. It was only a small smile of course, filled with sorrow. "Bella," he whispered slow and soft. "I love you."

Oh, my god, did he just say…I repeated it over. He did! He loves me! He said he loves me!

"Bella?"

I stared at him, shocked.

"I'll go."

He made to stand and I jumped him. Hands twisted into his hair. My lips crashed down upon his. Our tongues battled and his hands made their way up my shirt. I moaned. I pulled him closer. My hands were on his pants. Just as I was unbuttoning them, Alice burst in with two blondes on her heels. Rosalie and Tanya. They all gasped in shock.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Alice screeched. "You are cheating on Jason?"

Edward looked at me surprised. "You're dating him?"

"Who told you Alice? Who ever they are, they lied!" Tears stung my eyes.

Tanya scoffed. "Did not. Jason would not stop talking about fucking you senseless."

I pushed Edward off of me and ran into the bathroom. Used, again.

It had been one month since Edward said he loved me. No one really saw him. We saw him leave for school and come back, that was it. Tanya was over all the time because she was friends with Rosalie. I finally recognized Rose's problems with me. Rose was mad that Edward wanted me and not Tanya. If only I could reassure her, but not likely after they walked in on us. School was no fun because all of the guys checked me out like I was a new piece of meat. Today was no different. I sat at a table in the library.

"Hey Bella," Mike said cheerily, walking up.

I nodded at him, reading _Wuthering Heights_, again.

"So this Friday they are playing a whole bunch of old vampire movies at the drive-in," he announced. "I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me? This weekend?"

"Like a date?"

He nodded.

I saw Edward walking past. "I would _love_ to go on a date with you," I replied stressing the word love.

Edward froze slightly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five on Friday," Mike chirped.

I nodded and went back to reading.

The chair next to me pulled out and someone sat down. I looked up and it was Edward. His eyes searched mine sadly. His knee was pressed lightly against mine.

"Bella," he whispered. "Everything she said was a lie."

"I don't know if I can believe you," I said looking away. "You said you loved me but yet you broke my heart."

"I hit her Bella. She wants to ruin my happiness."

I gasped. "Why? How could you?"

"Bella, the only woman I ever loved died," he growled. "Then you come into my dark life and I have a new path to follow."

"I'm not your fucking path," I hissed. I stood quickly and left.

=^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^=

EPOV

I watched her go. I've been watching. Watching and waiting. My love, my only life. A month ago we came so fucking close to having sex. I, of course, dropped the bomb saying 'I Love You'. She took it good, I think. Everything was going good up until the moment that Alice burst into the room. The raging bull brought the bitch. Tanya opened her mouth. Bella left crying.

_ Bella ran from the room, tears glistening in her eyes. I looked up at Tanya and glared._

_ "You fucking bitch," I growled. _

_ "I only told her the truth," She snapped. "You're with me and she's with Jason."_

_ I lifted my hand._

_ "You're just like your father," Alice cried._

_ I looked at her shocked. _

Alice was right. I am just like him. My father had regular one-nighters. He abused the woman. That is exactly what I go. I use and abuse. If only Bella would help change.

=^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^= ~ =^.^=

BPOV

_You loved me – then what __**right**__ had you to leave me?...__**You, **__of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart – __**you**__ have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine._

Heathcliff knew what he was saying. Edward Cullen hurt me deeply. I even felt a little pity for Tanya. How could he hurt her? I shook walking into the house. I wiped away my tears.

"Here Bella," Alice whispered handing me a tissue.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Alice looked up at me sadly. "He's gone. He left to go back, Bella."

"Who's gone?"

"Edward."

My head stopped. He left. I pushed him away from his only family.

"It's all my fault Bell," she cried. "I told him that he's just like his father. Uncle Eddie hit woman all the time. He used, abused. He fucked and chucked. I told Edward that he's just like him."

"That is what he is Ali," I said sitting down. "He fucks Tanya, and hits her. I'm sure if he fucked me, he'd –"

"No! He wouldn't hurt you! Bella, Auntie Liz raised Edward for you. The second Renee told her she was pregnant with a girl, she raised Edward. All for you!"

I shook my head.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. She pulled me into Edward's bedroom. She took down a box that looked old it said _Liz and Bella_. Opening it quickly, revealed letters and pictures but the object of my attention…

"Benny?"

Alice handed the worn bear to me. "Liz gave him to Edward. He's had it for several years. He has all your letters and all your pictures.

I stood, speechless.

"He really loves you."

Three long months. Edward was in Chicago for three months. School had been dull. At home, there was silence. It hurt everyone that he was gone. Rosalie hated me even more because Tanya blamed me for his disappearance. I agreed. My grades were mostly C's and D's. I couldn't focus. Never could I focus on anything but Edward. It was than that I realized I was in love with him. I was so affected that I went to school and that was it. I rarely left my room. It hurt too much, I didn't even go on my date with Mike.

"Bella, come here," Alice commanded grabbing my hand. "You must see this."

She pulled me outside and covered my eyes. All I saw was black. Alice lead me blindly to my room. I stumbled a few times. She placed my hand on the cold know. I twisted it open. The blindfold was removed from my eyes. I gasped. My room was purple and black. The walls were dark purple and the picture frames, dressers, desks, doors and shelves were black. In the middle of the room was a black king-sized wrought iron bed with black bedding embedded with a purple design.

"Oh my god, Alice," I whispered. "It's amazing!"

"Thanks," Alice giggled. "You can't thank me for the bed though."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your welcome."

I turned and smiled.

**Ooh…cliffy. Sorry but I had to do it! So tell me what you think. Review = Teaser! Shout it out to my sister for entertaining me as I wrote this. She was speaking it in a country accent. HILARIOUS!**


	8. Music Matters

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS **

**CHAPTER SONG: "IF I WERE A BOY" – BEYONCE**

CHAPTER EIGHT: MUSIC MATTERS

"Oh my God," I whispered.

His emerald eyes burned themselves into mine. He looked sick again. He had deep shadows under his eyes. His face was sickly pale. He was skinnier too. His jaw was slightly scruffy.

"You're back," I breathed.

He nodded. I hugged him tightly. My arms locking around his neck. His lips found mine. I cried faintly, whimpering softly as I kissed him passionately.

"Don't ever leave me again," I whispered in his ear. "And if you do decide to go, take me with you."

"I promise."

I kissed him again. Alice cleared her throat rudely. I turned and glared at her. Edward's arm stayed wrapped around my waist.

"Did you forget me?" she grumbled.

I laughed. "Selfish, silly pixie."

"Hey!"

"Can you please give us some alone time?" I asked kindly.

She nodded and left. I pulled Edward to my bed and laid down. Edward laid behind me, his long arm resting across me. I twisted my fingers into his, intertwining our hands. He grabbed the photo album that was resting against the headboard.

"My mother gave this to me," he said. "I always have it."

I flipped through the photo album. The first picture was when I was six. Elizabeth held me on top of the monkey bars. Next to her stood Renee holding up a boy about six as well. A boy with a crooked smile and crazy bronze hair.

"Holy fuck," I muttered. "We did meet each other."

"That is my favorite picture."

His long, pale finger traced our clasped hands in the picture.

"Your mom loved you," I said staring at Elizabeth's face. "I think the two of you were the only stable things in my life.

"Didn't you leave Forks just previously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. A year before this was taken. I wonder how I never recognized you," I wondered aloud.

"I'm not a little boy anymore," he chuckled.

"Edward, she said that you were in the hospital a few years ago," I whispered. "Why?"

"I broke my leg."

I smiled. "I offered you my Benny. I knew you'd need it."

"Thanks, it helped."

I smiled again. "She loved you. Always talking about what a great person you were. I think she had plans."

He frowned.

"I suppose it's silly though. Renee used to try and convince her otherwise."

"Do you even know?" he growled. "Do you even understand? How could you? Your eyes are never open!"

I flinched. This wasn't how he was supposed to react. He was supposed to like it. His anger sparked my own. "I loved your mother!"

"You didn't know her," he spat. "She knew of you and that was it. You didn't know her."

"I did too!"

He laughed. "How did she die then? Huh? Can you fucking answer that?"

"No," I sighed. "I don't I promised her, that if anything happened to her that I'd find you. No one told me she died."

He looked taken aback by that statement. "They didn't…"

"No," I snapped. I stood up from his bed and walked out, slamming the door. "I fucking love him."

I went to the library and sat on the couch reading. I was in there for at least five minutes tops before the door opened and Edward walked in.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to yell."

I shrugged. "Renee never liked your Dad so I understand why she wouldn't tell me anything."

He removed the book from my hand and pulled me up to him. He pressed his lips against mine. Our kiss was slow and gentle. I felt a tingling, electrical current all the way to the ends of my toes. I shivered and pulled him closer. His tongue pushed into my mouth and brushed against mine. He lifted me up into his arms, my legs locking around him.

"Lock the door," I whispered.

"I did on my way in."

"Good."

He gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. My lips found his again. I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. His hands made quick work of removing my bra. After the black and purple lace was on the ground, he removed my shorts revealing matching panties. He shimmied out of his jeans. Using my feet, I slipped off his boxers. His lips found purchase on my neck as he removed my underwear.

"Fuck Bella," he muttered. "I've waited so long for this."

"Too long," I agreed.

He leaned me against the piano so my feet could rest on the bench and thrust into me. I moaned and gasped. My hands twisted into his hand as he moved in and out of me slowly. His thick cock sliding in and out of my wet pussy. He dipped his head down to my breast and pulled my nipple into his mouth. I groaned and gyrated my hips against his. He took that as a hint to go deeper and faster.

"More Edward," I gasped.

He lifted me again, staying in me and laid our bodies on the ground. He started to thrust harder into me. I hitched my feet around his back making him hit deeper inside me. His grunts made me moan. His green lust filled eyes stayed locked on me. I never looked away. He moved faster. I kissed him gently, my hands locking in his hair. He groaned and slow down. His hand slipped between our sweaty bodies and rubbed my clit. I groaned as I felt my stomach flutter. In no time the fluttering exploded into my orgasm. I screamed out his name. I felt his cock twitch inside me and he spilled out inside me. I panted and held him close. When he finished, he pulled out of me.

"Wow," I whispered.

He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He smiled happily and pulled me against his chest. I kissed his neck softly. Thinking over what just happened. It was better than I could ever dream. The feeling of his cock in me, his bare…oh shit. He frowned concerned.

"Bella?"

"We didn't use protection."

**And there we have it lovely people. They had sex! Was it up to anything? It will get better, trust me. I just need my own computer and to not be writing during school. God so many teachers looked at me funny for being so secretive. Shout out to parismylove for being so fucking awesome. Tell me what you think. I'll have a teaser. Just so you know I was totally listening to 3OH!3 while writing this so it was funny and it may sound weird. **

**While you wait for my update go check out this rec:**

** Major Misconduct by m7707 (Edward is the star hockey player and Bella is the quiet shy girl. They both have hidden feelings for each other. Check out this steamy, on-the-ice and off-the-ice love story)**

**Love ya lots,**

**Kat =^.^=**


	9. Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS**

**CHAPTER SONG: "ALL THAT SHE WANTS" – ACE OF BASE (BPOV) & "ANGEL" – AEROSMITH (EPOV)**

CHAPTER NINE: NOBODY PUTS BABY IN A CORNER

BPOV

I sat down in first hour two minutes before the bell rang. Alice skipped in and sat next to me. I smiled faintly. It had been a week since Edward and I had sex. When we realized we didn't use protection we figured that since I just got off my monthly that we'd be okay. I hadn't really seen him since that night. I didn't know what we were. Were we together? Was I just his stay-in fuck? I stared at my desk utterly confused. I had no idea what I was to him. I wanted to know. He says he loves me then he leaves for three months and comes back, makes hot love to me and ignores me for a week.

"Hey you okay?" Alice asked concerned.

I nodded.

"It's Edward isn't it?"

I nodded again.

"He went to Seattle for a few days with Carlisle to clear up something," she explained lightly.

The bell rang and I stood leaving the room. I was headed to the gym when I heard voices coming from by the bathrooms. I peaked around the corner. Edward stood there with two tall men. The one was at least six foot with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail The other was shorter maybe five nine with black hair. I frowned and watched.

"E man you better have our cash," the blond one said menacingly. "Or we will be taking something of value."

"Mm, yeah I saw that hot brunette you kept watching," the black-haired man hissed.

Edward growled. "Isabella stays out of this. Besides after this I'm done with this shit. Grady knows I'm done. I don't do this shit anymore."

The blond held out his hand and Edward handed him three baggies. Two were filled with a green substance and the third held a white powder and blue pills. I gasped quietly. Along with the bags Edward handed over a wad of cash, as did the black haired guy. I turned and ran to the bathroom. My stomach was heaving and I rushed into the first stall and threw up. I kept retching even when there was nothing left. I panted and leaned against the wall. I knew what this meant, what it could mean. I don't know what was worse. The possibility that I might be pregnant or the possibility that Edward might be a drug dealer. I was freaking out. He would know something was wrong but I wouldn't tell him.

"Bella?"

I looked up to find Alice and Angela staring at me funny. "Hi guys."

"Why weren't you in class?" Angela whispered. "Edward was freaking out."

"I wasn't feeling good," I replied dimly.

Alice frowned. "Hey Angela. Go to Edward and tell him that I found her."

Angela left.

"Spill," she growled.

"I might be pregnant with Edward's baby."

She gasped. "How?"

"Simple," I whispered. "We didn't use protection. We fucked and didn't use a condom."

"This is strange of him," she muttered. "He's always been careful."

"It was sudden Alice," I said. "We weren't expecting it."

Alice helped me stand. "We're going to the store. You're taking a test. I'll text Angela."

Alice helped me up. We left school with a pass from the nurse saying I was ill with the stomach flu. Alice drove straight to the drug store. I waited in the car as she grabbed the tests. My stomach rolled nervously. If I was pregnant would Edward help me? I hoped so. Alice getting into the car scared me. I jumped slightly.

"Let's get this over with."

We arrived home in minutes. Luckily Esme and Carlisle were at work. I ran instantly to the bathroom with the tests and locked myself in there for well over ten minutes. I stared at the tests. Alice walked in.

"What's it say?"

EPOV

"Where the hell is she?" I grumbled. "She's been avoiding me all week."

"Dude," Jasper chuckled. "You've got it hard. Y'all laughed at me an' the lil' lady but now look at you. All lovesick because your gal isn't at lunch."

I punched his arm.

Angela Weber, a quiet mousy girl from my Spanish class walked up. "Hi, er, Edward. Alice sent me over her to say that we found Bella."

"You did?" I said jumping up.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Where is she?"

Just as she was going to answer her phone chirped. She checked it. "Oh, um Alice took Bella home she has the stomach flu."

I ran from the cafeteria, ignoring Jasper calling my name. I ran out the front doors and straight to my car. I sped the whole way home. If she was sick, why didn't she come to me? Why Alice? Did she not trust my love for her? I skidded to a stop outside of the house. I raced up the steps and into the front room.

"Alice? Bella?"

Alice walked in. "She's in the bathroom. You need to talk to her."

I ran for the bathroom. Bella was sitting on the toilet hugging her stomach.

"Bella?"

She looked up. "Are you a drug dealer?"

Oh shit. _Be honest with her,_ my mind shouted at me. "I used to be. A few years ago I started before I came here. I stopped a couple weeks ago."

"I saw you with those men."

"James and Felix work for my friend Grady. They are collectors. They get the money and left over drugs. That was my final payment."

She nodded, but said nothing.

I looked around the bathroom when I noticed the white tests. All five of them. Every single taken. I looked up at her.

"Are you?"

She nodded. "We're having a baby Edward."

I hugged her tightly. "Bella, I love you and I will love our baby forever."

"You still want to be with me?" she asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I pulled back and looked her in the face. "Bella I love you. I promise. If I didn't think you'd kill me I'd probably propose. Just so we could do this right."

She smiled and kissed me of her own accord. I kissed her back happily. We would be a family.

**Aww…okay so they're having a baby. Sorry if I'm making this go too fast but there is some important stuff happening soon. I have a little contest going now for this chapter to make it more exciting. **

** Give me the artist who used this name for a song AND give me the actor, the movie and the scene that made this line famous. **

**Ready go! Review. The winner will get an extra special teaser, basically half the chapter. So keep those guesses going. I'll select three winners. So have fun!**

**Kat**


	10. Ball Dropper

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back. Okay so I my winner was discovered Saturday May 22****nd**** at 2:58 in the morning. Congratulations to bailyblack22! She was the first to guess, one of the only ones to guess, the correct answer. **_**Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner **_**was made famous when said by the late, great Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing at the resorts end of the summer party. Johnny walks up to Baby's family where Baby is sitting in the corner at their table. He looks at her parents and during a speech says 'Nobody puts Baby in the corner.' It's so cute. As for what song it is, I don't know if someone else used it but it's by Fall Out Boy. From their Album **_**From Under The Cork Tree. **_**So congrats again to bailyblack22, she got to read half of this chapter before anyone else. I so hope you enjoy this! **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS**

**CHAPTER SONG: **'BREAKEVEN' BY THE SCRIPT & 'MY HERO' BY SKILLET

**CHAPTER TEN: BALL DROPPER**

May she wake in torment! Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not _there_ – not in heaven – not perished – where? Oh! you said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer – I repeat it till my tongue stiffens – Catherina Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you – haunt me, then! The murdered _do _haunt their murderers, I believe. I know the ghosts _have_ wandered on earth. Be with me always – take any form – drive me mad! Only _do_ not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I _cannot _live without my life! I _cannot _live without my soul!

- Heathcliff, _Wuthering Heights_

I was going to be a father. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. At this point in time all I wanted to do was run, run like I always did. I couldn't though, if it was anyone else, sure but not Bella. There was something intensely sweet about her. She was beautiful and smart. She was a straight A student taking AP courses. Her beauty was beyond anything I'd ever seen. Her hair was long and hung around mid-back. Her skin was a mix between alabaster and peach. Her brown eyes were wide and deep, full of wisdom. I couldn't think of anyone who I'd want for the mother of my children more than her.

"Hey Edward," Alice whispered. "Mom wants to see you."

I nodded and went downstairs to find my Aunt in the kitchen. "Hey Esme."

"Care to explain those," she said pointing her knife at the kitchen table not looking up from her work. "I was cleaning and found them in yours and Bella's bathroom. Since she's not home I'll ask you."

I gulped. "Er…"

"I thought you changed Edward," she sighed. "You'll marry her you know. Even if I don't want you too, you will. I can't believe you're so stupid."

"Esme," I said softly. "We want to keep it. And I'd gladly marry her."

She sighed again. "I guess we'd better find you a ring to use. You'll propose to Tanya today."

I choked. "Wait, what!"

"Edward calm down. You agreed to marry her."

"Um," I coughed. "Esme, that isn't Tanya's."

She looked confused before realization dawned on her. "Oh my God, you and Bella?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry we didn't use protection. She was totally convinced that she couldn't because she just got off, you know."

"Oh." She hugged me. "God I am so glad it isn't Tanya."

"Why would you think her?"

She frowned. "She is always talking to Rosalie about what she did with you. I don't want to hear those kinds of things about my nephew."

"I've only had sex with her like two times and each I wore a condom," I replied. "I didn't particularly enjoy it."

"So are you going to marry her?"

I looked down at her. "I want to so bad, but I, mean she's only seventeen and I'm eighteen. I was thinking we could wait, until after we're done with school."

"Good thinking," she murmured. "So what are we to tell your uncle?"

"The truth."

I walked upstairs an hour later, exhausted. I laid down in bed, throwing my hand over my eyes, my legs hanging haphazardly off the bed. Esme and I had a plan. A good plan for the future. We decided that after my nineteenth birthday, we would get married. That is, if Bella would have me. I groaned as I felt soft kisses on my neck. I opened my eyes to find brown ones staring back at me.

"Hello."

She kissed me. "Hi."

"Where were you?" I moaned.

"Shopping with Alice."

I nodded. "Esme knows."

She pulled back. "Is she mad?"

"No, she wants us to be happy. Er, Bella, have you ever thought of getting married?"

Silence met me. I knew then my answer. She didn't want to marry me. I was a cruel senseless monster. I hurt her and got her pregnant. I stared at the ceiling.

"Never mind, um, Bell, can we sleep? I've got like six tests tomorrow then I gotta run to Seattle."

She nodded. She stretched out along my body, lying halfway on my chest. Her hand resting lightly on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I closed my eyes humming softly to her. I fell asleep quickly.

In the morning school went slowly. We still hadn't talked about the marriage conversation. I was afraid of rejection again. I stayed quiet all day. Everyone tried talking to me but I wasn't in the mood. I looked over at Bella during sixth hour AP Biology. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs hung limply in her eyes. She had on a black hoodie and her ripped jeans. Under her black Kohl covered eyes were dark purple shadows. She obviously didn't get very much sleep. I stared at the table it was all my fault. As soon as the bell rang I left class quickly and skipped last hour. I sat in my car. I opened up the glove box and found the velvet bag. It held my mother's jewelry. I untied it and pulled out the green box. There it was. I opened the ring box. My mother's engagement ring. Handed to me by my Aunt when they were going through my father's possessions. I closed the box and pulled out the Celtic knot ring. My mom was going to give this to me on my eighteenth birthday. I slipped it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

My passenger door opened and Bella got in.

"School's out," was all she said.

I tied the bag and put it back away. I shifted the car into drive and drove down the highway. The drive to Seattle was tense. Neither of us speaking. The radio was silent and the only sounds were coming from the engine. I just drove. I could feel her eyes on me. I ignored it. We were in Seattle by four. I pulled up outside of Grady's cream apartment complex. I looked at Bella.

"No convincing you to stay inside the car is there?"

She shook her head and got out. I climbed out and opened the apartment door for her. She walked to the stairs and I grabbed her hand pulling her up them. We reached the third floor and I knocked on the door. Bella cringed into my side as we waited for Grady to open the door. I really needed my music and shit.

"Edward, can we please go?" she whined.

I looked down at her. "I need something. I forgot them when I was leaving."

She nodded and kept silent.

I pounded on the door again. This time the door opened. I was met with the face of James Connor. His blond hair wasn't in its usual binder and he had a smug smile on his face. His gray eyes watched Bella. I growled and pushed past him. I really hated him, especially now that he was eyeing my girl. He caught my shoulder and threw me into the wall. I flinched hearing a crack.

"Come to fuck Vicky again," he sneered. "You sure fucked her a lot these past few months."

I glanced at Bella. "Baby, go wait in the car and lock the doors. I won't be long."

She nodded and ran.

"What the fuck James?" I growled. "You're starting to piss me off."

"I think a little retribution is in order." He shoved me hard again the cracking sound more definite.

He left and I wandered into Grady's, my shoulder suddenly hurting. I ignored it and went to the guest room. My duffel bag was sitting on the desk chair and my black music folder was on the desk. I grabbed those and my acoustic in the corner. I turned and left, running quickly till I reached the car. I climbed in throwing my things in back. Bella was glaring at me as I lifted off my shirt and looked at my shoulder. It was swelling. I'd have to have Carlisle check it out.

Bella cleared her throat. I looked up at her.

"Did you cheat on me?"

**Well shit. What do you think is going to happen? Do you really think Edward has been fucking 'Vicky'? Do you feel sorry for Edward or for Bella? I'm kinda sad for both of them. Edward, because Bella I fear will break his heart with the whole baby/marriage thing. Bella, because of Edward's past. Tel me what you think! I'm always open for suggestions! **

**=^.^= Kat**


	11. Lying Naked On The Floor

**I wasn't planning on writing this so soon, but I just needed to get this story going somewhere. I cried writing this chapter, so be aware of sadness. It is split POV's, when you get to Edward's there is no dialogue. The songs for this are great songs that represent the characters. Another shout out to bailyblack22 who is one of the best reviewers. Also ADADancer who ALWAYS reviews. She's really awesome. Also I am looking for a beta. It would really help with the whole writing process to have someone check my mistakes. So please enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long AN.**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS**

CHAPTER ELEVEN: LYING NAKED ON THE FLOOR

CHAPTER SONG: 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia & 'How Long' by Hinder

BPOV

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked angrily.

He said nothing.

"Great. You knock me up _and _you cheat on me," I grumbled.

"Bella –"

I held up my hand silencing him. "Just fucking take me home."

He nodded and drove to Seattle. I turned on the radio and blasted some rock station. I stared out the window the whole way. Last night was the breaking point for us I think. He, in his own way, proposed. He had looked at me after saying that Esme had found out about us having a baby.

"_Is she mad?" I asked quietly. I was afraid she'd be furious. _

_ He smiled crookedly. "No, she wants us to be happy. Er, Bella, um, have you ever thought of getting married?"_

_ I gasped quietly. I was frozen. I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. He must have interpreted the silence. _

_ "Never mind, um, Bell, can we sleep? I've got like six tests tomorrow then I gotta run to Seattle."_

He hated me now. I knew that. I hated him too now, because of this Vicky woman. He broke his promise of love and I was done. The second we got home I went to my room and packed up everything in there.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked walking in.

I looked up at her. "I'm going back to Phoenix Al."

"What about Edward?"

"You mean the man who cheated on me," I growled.

She gasped.

I walked past her. "Have your mom and dad send the stuff to my house. Ok?"

She nodded. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Don't forget to call me ok?"

"Never."

EPOV

**(Um right here, 'Possibility' by Lykke Li comes into play)**

Bella was gone forever. When I went to see her later that night to explain, she was gone. Everything was gone. I stared at the empty room. Everything was stripped bare. Her bed held no sheets or pillows. All her shelves were empty. The curtains on the windows were drawn shut. Bella left me for good, taking my whole heart with her. I was now nothing. I fell to my knees as a broken sob fell from my lips. My chest started to move in staccato breaths as I started to hyperventilate. My only reason for living was gone. My girl and my baby, gone, just like everything else. Edward Cullen was no better than Edward Masen. Changing my name didn't change me. I was a monster who took happiness from everything and everyone. Alice walked in and hugged me tightly. I cried into her shoulder. I cried more in two hours than I did my whole life. She cried with me. I took away from her too. I took her friend, her sister.

Days went by and it never got any better. Everyone would whisper rumors about what happened between us. Jasper tried to break me from my 'emo-phase' as he put it. Nothing could break this 'phase'. I lost my whole future. I lost it all. All of it gone because of a stupid half-truth told by a drug addict. It was true that when I first moved to Washington I had had sex with Victoria but, James told Bella that it had been the months we were together. Broken promises left in the empty spot in my chest. When Bella left, my heart left.

Graduation came up quickly and I didn't go. I graduated from the school, I just didn't walk, I couldn't, not without Bella. Carlisle and Esme took me to my psychologist so I could be prescribed depression medication. Several times did I try to commit suicide. I tried slitting my wrists, landing me in the hospital for a week. When my family went to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's wedding, I tried to hang myself. It didn't work because Emmett came home and found me. He held me as I cried again. He just held onto me. Nothing anyone could do or say would take away the pain in my heart.

College started in the fall but I didn't go. I lived on my own in Seattle. Emmett came and visited me all the time. Forcing me to go back to Forks every time he went. I started to notice a picture of a small brown haired baby with large green eyes later on in the spring. The small little girl and her beautiful mother. Esme looked at me, as though it broke her heart that she had pictures of my child. I never went home after that. Everyone had contact with her but me. I couldn't take much more of it. I just wanted to stop the pain. I would just sit at home and stare at the blank walls. The black paint representing what my heart had become. Every weekend when my family tried to get me to come home, I would go out to the clubs and get drunk using a fake I.D. I partied hard and went home drunk.

Tonight was no different. It was June 20th, my twentieth birthday. I got wasted at a club. Some slutty girl came up to me with her fake breasts hanging out and offered me a blowjob. I accepted. After she was done, I left getting into my car. The last thing I remembered was the flash of headlights, a loud keening sound and the sound of sirens. Pain took over my body forcing my mind to shut down.


	12. Unaffected

**Okay so last chapter was left off in EPOV now its BPOV**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS  
CHAPTER TWELVE: UNAFFECTED  
CHAPTER SONGS: Unaffected by Hoobastank and All I Wanted by Paramore**

**

* * *

**

I left Forks that night. My chest hurt as I left my heart in that house. I felt guilty that I was taking my child away from him. His child, our child. School wasn't going to be a complication, I think. I drove all the way to Phoenix. It took me a week. I stopped four times. When I pulled up to the stone house, Renee ran outside. She hugged me tightly.

"Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I came home, Mom," I whispered. "Forks got to be too much."

She smiled. "Welcome back. You are already glowing."

My breath caught. "Ma, um, I'm pregnant," I said reluctantly.

Nothing.

I looked up. Renee was in shock. "Mom?"

"Who's the father?"

"Edward Cullen," I muttered.

She gasped. "Liz and Edward's son?"

I nodded.

"How could you be so stupid Bella," she said shocked. "You know to use a condom."

"I don't care, I want the baby," I replied strongly.

She nodded.

I attended on line High School so I could get my diploma. In July I started to show. I started to shop in the plus sizes at stores. I didn't want to wear maternity clothing. The nine months went quick. At six months I finally decided to find out what I was having. My doctor proudly told me a little girl. I smiled, happy. I was having a little girl. The day I gave birth, my Mom was there by my side. Helping her eighteen year old daughter give birth to her granddaughter. I wished with all my heart that it was Edward with me and not Renee. At 4:27 in the morning on October 27th, Hannah Elizabeth Masen Cullen was born. She was beautiful. She had some dark brown hair and her faint eyes with specks of green. She was beautiful. She truly was Edward's daughter.

Hannah was four months old when I moved back to Seattle. I traded in my Jag for a Volvo SUV XC90 Crossover. I wanted to do everything right for my little girl. I stayed with Emmett for a month while we looked for suitable apartments. We finally found one on Hiawatha, it was decent and affordable. Emmett had helped me moved in. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's didn't know of my return to Washington. It killed me that Edward was here in Seattle. I couldn't go see him. I was afraid. He would hate me.

I started to work at a small Starbucks down the street from Emmett's. I dropped Hannah off with him when he wasn't busy or I took her to the daycare center in his building. He helped pay for everything, saying that it was his present to his niece. I would smile and go to work. Our routine worked great. In May, Emmett convinced me to contact Esme and Alice, saying they had a right to know. I put the pictures we took of Hannah and put them in a manila envelope and wrote a letter to them.

_Esme and Alice,_

_ I'm sorry I just left so suddenly, but I couldn't take it. Things happened between Edward and I, I couldn't do it. I went home to Renee for a few months. I moved back about four months ago. I live in Seattle. Emmett has taken good care of me. I miss you all. I wanted to tell you all about Hannah. She is now eight months old. She looks so much like Edward. She has my eyes and my nose and that's it. I love her dearly. You can meet her at the Fourth celebration you have every year. Charlie doesn't know about Hannah yet. I will tell him eventually. Her name is Hannah Elizabeth Masen Cullen. I wanted Liz's name to live on forever, and what better way than her grandchild. I love you both and miss you dearly. I hope to see you soon. _

_Bella_

_P.S. My new number is 360 – 829 – 6570_

I sent them to Forks. Alice texted me everyday since then. As much as I threw myself into everything I did, the day I left Forks was like the end of my life. I could say I hated Edward as many times as I wanted but I couldn't truly hate him. Here I am an eighteen year old with a daughter working a full time job. Hannah looked more and more like Edward everyday. She even had his beautiful smile. I knew I couldn't have stayed away from Seattle, even if I wanted to. I could feel him near all the time. Emmett kept me updated on him all the time. I wanted to know everything. My phone ringing broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey Emmett," I said recognizing his ringtone. Hannah squirmed in my arms.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Em, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He sniffed. "Bella, it's Edward. He was in a car accident. It's not looking good."

"Where is he at?"

"Northwest Hospital and Medical Center, hurry."

I hung up and ran to Hannah's room grabbing her pink coat, putting it on her quickly. I threw on my sweatshirt and grabbing the car seat, left the house. I got Hannah in, in record time. Northwest was thirty minutes away. I made it in twenty five. Emmett was pacing in the waiting room.

"Emmett!"

He looked up and hugged me tightly. "He's fucked up bad, B."

* * *

**He won't die, I promise. R&R.**


	13. Beautiful Disaster

**Past the ASSOHOLIC behavior. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I am officially graduated and now it is time for me to write. I love where this story is going. I hope you all aren't too mad. See ya at the end. **

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: BEAUTIFUL DISASTER

CHAPTER SONG: "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson (BPOV) & "Secrets" by OneRepublic (EmPOV)

"Where is he, Em?"

He gulped. "In surgery. He'll never play soccer again."

"What happened?"

"He got drunk and they let him leave the club, who we will be suing. He wasn't paying attention and a truck smashed the Volvo up. The whole front end is gone. A long sliver of the bumper tied his legs together through his calves. Bella, I should probably tell you, he's been using again."

I sat down, shaking. Hannah, sensing my distress, started to cry. I picked her up, rocking her gently. "Sh, baby girl.

"_Think of me when you're out when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees and when the world treats you way too fairly. Well it's a shame I'm a dream,_" I sang to her.

"Bells, why'd you leave?" Emmett asked. "I never questioned it until now."

"He cheated on me. He slept with another girl."

Emmett growled. "That fucker! Why would he be so stupid?"

"He was a man-whore before I got with him," I mumbled. "He played me like he played all his girls. I was stupid enough to believe he actually loved me."

Hannah fell asleep quickly.

Two hours later they came out and informed us that we could go into his room. I followed Emmett to the room. The doctor was there working on Edward's machines. The woman turned when we entered.

"Hello, I'm Rachelle Gerandy," she said softly. **(AN: Yes she is Dr. Gerandy from Fork's daughter.)**

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's cousin. This is Bella Swan and Edward's daughter."

Dr. Gerandy nodded. "Edward suffered some slight internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, a broken leg and some broken ribs. There is some swelling in his brain. We've place him in a drug-induced a coma."

A sob burst through my lips and I ran from the room.

EmPOV

I watched Bella leave. My heart ached for my best friend. I looked down at Edward, he looked so broken. Bella tore him apart leaving. What truly killed him was that she left with his child. Bella let Alice and Esme know everything about Hannah but wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction. He resented Bella terribly. His love for her would never fade but he was hurt that she took away from him. Everything with Liz was what caused Edward and Bella to love each other. I sat next to Edward. He had changed so much from when he first came to Washington.

_I walked inside the house. Edward was coming today. I didn't know why but he was. I hadn't seen him since I went to Chicago to hang out with him and Max Dwyer. They were really cool. _

_ "Hey Ma I'm home!"  
I heard glass break from the den. _

_ "I want nothing to fucking do with you!"_

_ I ran to the den. Mom, Dad, Alice and Edward were standing there. Edward looked different. His hair was short and his skin was pale. He had dark circle under his eyes. Most of all, he looked angry. I looked around the room. Pictures were broken, a chair was broken and at Edward's feet was Esme's favorite lamp._

_ Edward's angry green eyes turned to me. "Get me the fuck out of here. I want to go back to Chicago."_

_ "Edward you can't. You almost killed your friends," Carlisle whispered._

_ "They killed my dad!"_

_ I backed out as my phone started to ring. __**Bella.**__ I answered it. _

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Emmy, Max is dead. He was in Chicago with his mom and he was shot." Bella was crying and the sounds of Edward shouting hurt me. _

_ "Bella, do you want to come visit?"_

_ She choked. "I can't…we're going to Michigan."_

_ "My condolences," I whispered. _

_She hung up. I looked up and found Alice staring at me. _

"_Bella's stepbrother was killed in Chicago."_

_Alice nodded. "Max was Edward's best friend. Max tried to get Edward to go to Arizona with him."_

"_They're burying him in Michigan."_

_Edward pushed past us and outside. I followed. He was leaning against my Jeep lighting a cigarette. _

"_Smoking is bad for you."_

_He blew out a cloud of smoke. "I hope it kills me."_

_I frowned. "I need you off my car."_

"_Well I need a ride."_

"_You can't go to Chicago obviously. So why not go to Seattle with me?" _

_He thought it through taking another drag on his cigarette. "Fine lets go."_

_I got into the car. "Get in," I whispered. _

_Edward climbed into my car. _

"_B would never put up with your shit," I muttered. _

_He looked up at me as I pulled out of the driveway. "Who is B?"_

"_Only the best friend a person can have," I laughed. "She is a better person than anyone deserves to have. She knows how to love and protect. She is strong but has her moments. She's what I remember of you, but in chick form."_

_He laughed. _

Edward became my best friend that day. He showed me how to open up. The best thing, in my eyes, that happened to him was when Bella entered his life. He knew of her but when they finally met, he became the Edward whom everyone knew before Lizzie's death. All we needed was a chance to get that back. To fix his mistakes. I was going to fix this, fix them. Hannah deserved a chance with her dad.

**AWE don't you just love Emmett. He knows exactly what to do. Just saw Eclipse, so I kinda of have an idea of what to do for the next chapter. Watching Remember Me will make it sadder. Here we go though, this is what you've got, don't forget to review. **

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**=^.^= KAT**


	14. Memories and Dreams

**I'm back again I know y'all missed me. LOL. Okay so here is the next chapter in Bella and Edward's tale. It starts in Edward's point of view, showing what he did for a year. It ends in Bella's. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 14: Memories and Dreams**

**Chapter Song: "Memories and Dreams" by Syndicate Avenue**

EPOV

~ONE YEAR AGO~

"Yes, Grady," I whispered into my phone. "Mm, yeah, we're headed out there tonight. Bring a pound with you. Maybe a hundred. Yeah. Thanks."

Andrea Mishtak rolled over and looked at me. "Baby go back to sleep."

I leaned down and kissed her. "I will when we get to Caldwell."

We were going to Idaho to visit Andrea's brothers, Ryan and Max. Ryan was nineteen and Max was twenty six. "They'll love you," she whispered against my lips.

"I'm sure they will," I said.

She pulled herself on top of me. "Fuck me, baby."

I undressed us both quickly and thrust into her slick pussy swiftly. We both moaned. I pounded into her. She wrapped her legs around my back. Her hands dug into my hair. Our fucking could go on for hours. I pounded my hard cock into her. Sliding in and out. Fucking her brains out. Silencing her when she arched, cumming. I froze as I pulsed and came, hot spurts of semen into her.

"Wow."

I nodded.

~SIX MONTHS EARLIER~

Andrea rubbed my hand softly. "So, what did she say?"

"I didn't call her," I muttered. "I can't, she hates me."

"Did you cheat on her?"

I shook my head. "Victoria never had sex with me. James said it so he could get to her. He wants me unhappy. Always has."

"Why?" she asked cocking her head.

"James was Emmett's best friend. He fell in love with Bella's beauty the first time he met her," I whispered. "He has wanted her ever since."

"Baby, she needs to know, she needs to be safe," Andy whispered. "Her and your daughter need to be protected."

"I'm trying, A," I whispered. "I am the one running her school tuition. Alice is helping me. Telling me where she is and what she's doing."

She smiled at me. "You're a good man. I can see why she loves you."

I winked. "Ride me."

~One Day Earlier~

Andy was gone now. Her time was over. I didn't need her anymore. I walked downstairs stumbling from the going away party we held for her. I chuckled, still drunk. I looked at the calander. She had today's date circled. June 20th. My birthday.

"Well, fuck, I should celebrate!"

I walked outside and hoped into my car. I drove to the local club. It was ten at night and that meant party time. I got in easily knowing the bouncer. I ordered a bottle of Jack for myself. The bartender gladly gave it to me, wishing me a happy birthday. I downed half the bottle by the time I got to my booth. I dropped down in my seat and relaxed, taking a swig of Jack. A slutty server sauntered up to me.

"Can I do _anythi ng_ for you?"

I smiled and motioned to my crotch. She got down on her knees and unzipped my pants. Later on that night after two and half bottles of Jack and six blow jobs, I staggered outside to my car. I got in and started driving home. Halfway there I saw bright white. I heard loud keening and everything went black.

BPOV

~PRESENT DAY~

"Emmett, does she know he gave her the money?" I heard Alice whisper. "She's been here in this waiting room for a month."

"No. I never told her. Edward had to, but now I think we should. Seeing as, he is…" his voice trailed off.

"I'll wake her."

I felt my shoulder being shook. I opened my eyes to find Alice staring at me. "Hey," I said my voice thick with sleep.

"Hi," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Current situation aside, I'm just tired."

She nodded. "We need to tell you something about Edward. Erm, he went back to Chicago after you left. He came back with more money than my family had combined. He wanted to help out you and Hannah so, he created a scholarship."

"My schooling…it was him."

She nodded again. "He never stopped loving you."

I stared at her in shock. Emmett pulled me up into a standing position. He pushed me into Edward's room. "Say what you need to say. He needs to hear it all from you. He can hear you they say, but he just isn't awake."

I turned to Edward as Emmett closed the door. I sat in the chair next to his bed and spoke, "Edward, you were really stupid. I was too, I know that now. I let jealousy get the best of me, the best of us. I never forgot you. How could I? Hannah has been the best thing to happen to me. Our little girl. She is so beautiful. She's ours, Edward, we made her. Every ounce of love we have for each other, went in to making this little girl. This beautiful child. She's so much like you. She's smart. For a one year old, she is a genius. Every time we go to see Esme, she'll take the picture of you and walk around saying 'Daddy'. She knows you. She knows who you are.

"I was stupid for letting you go. God I wish I could take it all back. I only want you back. I fucked up. Here you are in the hospital because I wouldn't believe the truth. I've always wondered though, did you really cheat on me? You were silent when I asked you. Your silence told me that you did. In my heart I know it isn't true. Oh God please let it not be true." I grabbed his hand tightly in mine. "Remember when you came back and we finally got together. Do you remember what I made you promise? 'Don't ever leave me. And if you do go, take me with you'. This counts Edward. If you die, I'm going with you. I can't be without you. I shouldn't have thought I could. I need you."

I sighed and rested my head against his hand. "Is there anyway that I could make up for past errors? You did, by supporting Hannah and myself. Alice told me about the scholarship. You didn't have to do that. I didn't need it. I had enough money to get by. I had Emmett to help me. When I moved back to Washington, I thought I'd have to see you. I wanted so bad to run into you but of course, I welcomed the silence you gave. It offered me time to think, to process. We got ourselves into one big fucking ordeal. You know I cannot look a piano the same. Every time I saw my mom's piano I'd start to cry. You were the best at everything. The sex we had on that piano, oh God, it was amazing.

"Do you remember the first time we met? I was playing the piano. I sang a song. It now holds a different meaning. It's about you now." I cleared my throat and started to sing. "_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees. And when the world treats you way too fairly. Well it's a shame I'm a dream. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. I think I'll pace my apartment a few times. And fall asleep on the couch. Wake up early to black and white re-runs. That escape from my mouth. Oh, oh. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. I could follow you to the beginning. Just to relieve the start. And maybe then you'd remember to slow down. At all of our favorite parts. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you._

"I miss you every day Edward. Please, come back to us. Come back to me. I want to marry you and live with you and have more kids with you. But in order for that to happen you have to come back. I'm not letting you go again. Max would want you back here. He'd want you to be with me. Just please come back…"

I laid my head down next to his hand and fell asleep again. I dreamt of him. He was back with me. His hand was rubbing my neck. He was talking about our future together. I stared into his emerald eyes.

"Bella, we'll be married. I promise you. We will forget this break-up and just get on with our lives."

I smiled. He brushed my hair from my face. His hand in mine pulled my hand to his lips. He kissed it softly. I moaned faintly.

"Bella," he said his voice sounding scratchy. "Bella, love."

***hides in closet peeking out the door***

**Sorry for the cliffy, don't kill me. I am very emotional from this chapter. Having to relive Edward's accident again was terrible. I give a shout out to my friend, Abby in Canada because, well just because she's cool, now if only she's read my story. You all should follow her on twitter, she's a riot. LiquidTopaz86. She is the best! Also my friend Emily, aka parismylove. Check out her story 'For You, Anything' she'll be updating soon. It is amazing!**

**I love you all to pieces! Leave reviews! I'll give you teasers!**

**Kat ;)**


	15. Authors Note Must Read

**IMPORTANT!**

**MUST READ!**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I am sorry if my last note offended anyone. I have changed my mind, I will be posting eventually, but i have to wait until i have multiple chapters written. Also know i am still on the look out for BETA's. So anyone interested can contact me. LIke i said, sorry if I offended anyone, and thank you to those who are reviewing. At least people are reading. **

**I feel as though i should explain. I have self esteem issues and i really need reassurances that i am doing good. Lack of reviews makes me think i'm bad. But then i realized that it's not the reviewing that counts, those are simple words. Its the number of people who favorite me or favorite my story. Thank you.**

**I'm sorry,**

**Kat **


	16. NEW LOCATION

_**NEW LOCATION**_

**Hey loyal readers, Katrina here I have to say I'm happy you all like my stories but I'm sad to say they are moving. Visit my new username: anthonymasen0620**


End file.
